Sin ti
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Serie de viñetas Jon&Sansa. Jon se encuentra en El Muro, ella en Desembarco del Rey. Están separados pero siempre queda la esperanza de volver a verse. Dedicado a Ludmi (MikahBabasonica).
1. Sueño de invierno

**Sin ti **

**Por_ Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

_Dedicado con mucho cariño a **Ludmi (**_**__****Mi**kahBabasonica)_. A quien le prometí hace mucho tiempo una serie de viñetas inspiradas en la pareja Jon&Sansa. Aquí vengo a saldar mi deuda y a agradecer por la paciencia._

* * *

**I **

**Sueño de invierno**

Sus pies descalzos sienten el frío de la nieve de invierno. Un gélido viento comienza a soplar y hace que su piel se erice. No le importa porque el frío le hace sentir viva. Le recuerda a su hogar en Invernalia cuando su familia estaba junta y ella podía comportarse como una niña caprichosa que deseaba encontrar a su príncipe dorado.

— ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? —le pregunta Jon con una mirada que Sansa no sabe como interpretar.

—Creí que te alegrarías de verme. —dice y una leve muestra de angustia aparece en su voz.

Jon se apresura para tomarle la mano. Sus dedos se sienten calientes en comparación a los de Sansa. No por eso la piel deja de sentirse correcta en su contacto.

—No me malinterpretes. Me alegro de verte sana y salva —asegura Jon—, solamente quiero saber cómo lo hiciste.

—Me escape de Desembarco del Rey. —responde Sansa—. Él me ayudó. ¿Por qué te encuentras aquí?

—Un cuervo llego a la muralla. —comenta y sus ojos grises se funden con los azules de ella—. Anunciaba tu casamiento con Tyrion Lannister. Debía verte. Saber que me seguías perteneciendo y que pasará lo que pasará, me seguirías amando a mí.

Jon se encuentra tan cerca de sus labios que casi puede oler su aliento pero de repente todo se vuelve completamente negro.

* * *

Sansa se despierta con el corazón latiéndole como un caballo desbocado dentro de su pecho. Una gota de sudor rueda desde su frente hasta morir en su mejilla. Se lleva la mano al pecho y trata de respirar de forma pausada.

— ¿Una pesadilla? —pregunta su esposo, Tyrion Lannister—. No le digas a mi hermana con quien sueñas, lo usaría en tu contra.

Los ojos azules se abren como platos. ¿Será posible que su esposo supiera que sus pensamientos iban dedicados a otro?

—Yo no... —trata de excusarse pero él la interrumpe. —No debes disculparte ni excusarte por nada, niña. —asegura él y luego le da un profundo trago a su vino—. Yo tampoco quería este matrimonio.

Tyrion sale por la puerta de la habitación y Sansa se permite suspirar.

Una solitaria lágrima corre por mejilla. Sabe que sólo se trató de un sueño, Tyrion Lannister jamás la ayudaría a escapar de ese infierno.

A veces desearía que el Rey Robert nunca hubiera viajado con su corte a Invernalia que su padre jamás hubiera aceptado ser la Mano del Rey y no haber conocido a Joffrey. Desearía poder encontrarse en la calidez de los labios de Jon, en la protección de sus brazos y en el abrigo de sus palabras.

De no haber sido tan egoísta, quizás aún tendría a Jon a su lado.


	2. Recuerdo en el bosque

**Sin ti **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

_Dedicado con mucho cariño a **MikahBabasonica.** A quien le prometí hace mucho tiempo una serie de viñetas inspiradas en la pareja Jon&Sansa. Aquí vengo a saldar mi deuda y a agradecer por la paciencia. _

* * *

**II **

**Recuerdo en el bosque**

Las huellas de sus pies quedan marcadas en la tierra húmeda del bosque. Una leve llovizna ha caído sobre en Invernalia. Aunque Sansa detesta cuando llueve, ha aprendido a acostumbrarse al clima de su hogar.

—Creí que no vendrías —dice Jon con una leve sonrisa—. Por un momento pensé en marcharme.

Sansa se sienta a su lado sobre el tronco del árbol que hace tan solo dos días han cortado.

—Imagínate que yo venía y tu no estabas —responde ella y hace una mueca como si estuviera escandalizada—, ¿qué se supone que haría?

—Volver al castillo sería una buena opción —comenta, imitando la voz de su hermana—. Imagínate que alguien te encuentre aquí a estas horas.

Los dos sueltan pequeñas carcajadas y sus manos se unen en una silenciosa caricia. Sansa tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y Jon se permite deleitarse unos segundos con aquella tierna imagen que de momento solo le pertenecía a él.

— ¿Por qué no me besas? —más que una pregunta es una insinuación por parte de ella.

Sus labios se unen en una lenta caricia. Siempre se permiten disfrutar del sabor de la boca del otro. Las manos de Sansa acarician los cabellos negros de Jon y las manos del muchacho se depositan en su cintura.

—Te quiero —suelta de repente Jon—, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

—Lo sé —contesta Sansa—. Jamás he estado tan segura de algo.

Sus bocas vuelven a unirse en un beso necesitado, anhelado, hambriento.

—Deseo quedarme así —comenta Jon cuando deben separarse por la falta de aire—, contigo. Para siempre.

* * *

—Para siempre —repite en voz alta Sansa—. Para siempre, a veces termina antes que podamos darnos cuenta.

Tyrion entra en la habitación con una botella de vino en la mano y bebe de ella de a momentos. Sansa no recuerda un solo instante en que su esposo este sobrio.

— ¿A quién le habla, Lady Sansa? —pregunta pero ella no confía en él y él lo sabe.

—Con nadie en particular, mi Lord —contesta ella sin mirarlo a los ojos que le falte media nariz le impresiona—. Suelo hablar en voz alta para aclarar mis ideas.

Su esposo no cree en su respuesta, sabe que le esta mintiendo pero mientras que no diga nada al respecto, Sansa no tiene intención de esforzarse porque él crea sus mentiras.

— ¿De quién estas enamorada? —La pregunta hace que el corazón de la chica comience a latir al ritmo de un tambor—. Y te prohíbo que me digas Joffrey. Finjo que te creo pero no creeré que me digas que estás enamorada de mi sobrino.

Sansa se queda callada y comienza a quitar los broches de su cabello para poder dormir más a gusto.

— ¿No me quieres decir? Entiendo que no confíes en mí —escucha que dice Tyrion—, y sé que jamás confiarás en mí pero intento que este infierno sea más llevadero para ambos.

Esa noche cuando Sansa se sumerge en las sabanas del lecho, el temor que su esposo le obligue a tener intimidad le inunda pero rápidamente el temor desaparece cuando ve que Tyrion está completamente dormido.


End file.
